Mutant
by 24 Love Geek
Summary: A young nun enters Larkhall with a superhuman secret. Bit of fantasy added in. T for some bad language and suggestive content. Some violence at points.
1. Day one

Looking nervously up at the tinted window Sister Abbeyson fiddled awkwardly with her metal crucifix as it stuck to her hand, murmuring a prayer under her breath as the prison van pulled into the entrance of Larkhall prison. Outside a crowd of the media were flashing their cameras at the window hoping for a photo of the young nun, an unlikely killer and an unexplained murder. She could hear them shouting, blushing knowing it was for her Sister Abbeyson looked down ashamed, a light ginger lock falling out from under her wimple before she quickly brushed it back into the head piece. Feeling a tear run down her cheek she reached up to wipe it away, wincing as a spark issued from her hand. Looking down Sister Abbeyson held her crucifix tightly as a small arch of electricity formed across her other palm between her fingers.

'Calm down Emily' she muttered to herself, closing her palm, putting out the arch of electricity. She couldn't lose control again, she had to restrain her emotions; the poor man had died because of her unnatural ability. Yes he had tried to rape her, causing her to strike out, killing him but murder was a sin, regardless of being in self defence. The police had asked her so many questions, like what she had used to put a 400kilovolts, the voltage of the National Grid, straight into his heart. Emily couldn't explain she had guarded her secret since she was a child, telling only the nuns of her convent she had joined as a young child to help her learn to handle her two abilities, using self-discipline and the word of God. They all believed this was a gift from God, as was her eventual capability to use it for the benefit of others. Twiddling her metal crucifix mid-air with her magnetism she smiled down at it, she believed strongly that God would guide her knowing she strongly repented her sin pleading guilty to the crime the police had no way of proving. A murderer nun, she thought bitterly, any other twenty seven year old would be revealing in the fame. Not her though, she was a humble servant of the Lord, she had no desire for this publicity.

Sister Abbeyson looked up as the engine was cut and the van door swung open. Climbing out carefully she took her small bag of possessions, along with a small suitcase of clothing. Though strong in her beliefs she knew it was likely she would have to conform to regular dress at some point if she wished to have any peace in this place. Looking up at the gloomy building she fought the urge to flee. Feeling a tingling in her fingertips Emily pushed the thought away. She had to get a grip or she would risk her secret being discovered. If anyone knew she would be locked away and become a human lab rat that had experiments done on her. Shuddering at that thought she quickly moved into the building reception.

'Abbeyson, Emily' Barked the older woman on reception. Standing slowly Emily moved forward, ignoring the jeers from her fellow inmates standing in line.

'Sister Abbeyson' Emily corrected politely.

'Sister Abbeyson, _Miss_' the older woman snapped back correcting Emily too. 'Besides, hardly think you deserve that kind of holy title after what you've done. Four hundred thousands volts into the man's heart wasn't it?' The woman asked, sneering down her nose at the young woman's nun's dress.

'Yes Miss…' Emily replied quietly inquiring silently what the woman's name was. Shaking her head in disbelief at the young nun's crime the older woman replied.

'Mrs Hollamby. Come on' She said indicating the curtain. Emily winced uncomfortably at the knowledge of what was of come. Stripping slowly Emily turned to place her garment down, hearing Hollamby and the other PO gasp at the whip marks on her back. Lifting her wimple off her head her light ginger hair fell over her shoulders and the cuts on the length of her back.

'They are far worse than usual, mostly I go easy compared to most, but I think recently I had more to repent.' Sister Abbeyson answered simply in reply to their stares. Removing her cotton undergarment, she could hear the slight crackle of static as the material brushed her skin. Glancing up Emily winced as she confirmed that they had heard it too.

'Bit static are you?' Asked Hollamby lightly. Emily smiled, brushing over this slightly awkward moment.

'You could say that.' She replied, chuckling darkly knowing this to be very true. Once completely stripped Hollamby moved her to have her mug shot, the camera refusing to operate at first. Realising her magnetism was interfering with the camera Emily forced herself to relax, lowering her magnet field. Once the shot had been taken she was allowed to be taken on the wing. Moving slowly, Emily carried her bags nervously, feeling anxiety twist in her stomach. Approaching the wing she could see people were turning around to get a look at her. As they started jeering Hollamby led her in.

'New girl for you to play with. Sister Emily Abbeyson.' She said leading her past them. Glancing up Emily saw a good looking blonde approach her, her fingers tingling nervously reading that this was not going to be good. Coming level with her the blonde sneered as she looked the nun down before speaking.

'Think you took a wrong turn to the circus dressed like that or maybe the penguin zoo?' She said as the crowd laughed cruelly. Emily glared at her, immediately hating her.

'And you are?' Emily demanded.

'Natalie Buxton. And you must be Happy Feet.' Natalie replied jeering Emily blushing like a typical ginger. She silently clenched her fist behind her back, feeling the current flowing around her hand. Ignore it, she thought quickly, don't let it get to you.

'She's another religious nutter, we seem to get them all' injected a brunette sitting a few tables away. Emily looked round pausing as she took in this woman's quirky appearance, looking over her dark clothing down to her large boots. Something about her seemed to relax Emily, unclenching her fist when she felt the current subside.

'I am not a religious nutter, thank you.' Snapped Emily, annoyed at the insult of her faith even as calm spread through her. 'My crime wasn't committed with God as an excuse. I did my crime and I'll do my time, at the end God will judge us all, and if I deserve it, I will get my due. Until then...' finished Emily her eyes scanning the women before turning to follow Mrs Hollamby to her cell on the threes. Once in her cell Sister Abbeyson unpacked her bible and large crucifix, moving it with her magnet field onto her chest of drawers. Once her bed was made and she has unpacked she fished out some plain jeans and top, changing from her nun uniform into ordinary clothes. Sitting down on her bunk she looked out her window deep in thought. She was going to be here fifteen years at the least she thought sadly, she would have to learn to cope somehow. Pulling her smaller metal crucifix through the air to her she placed it around her neck, knowing she would have to stop doing tricks like that if she didn't want to risk being caught. She couldn't risk losing her temper either which wouldn't be easy in a place like this. She would have to try though she concluded, fiddling with her crucifix before she knelt before her chest of drawers, praying to God for the strength to proceed.

...

_Later that day_

Emily steeled herself as she left her cell, heading down to the dining area for dinner. This was the first time she was going to see the women properly, and in regular dress. Twirling her crucifix she still wore she scrunched her long hair into a ponytail that stretched down her back before descending the last set of steps. Standing in line Emily scanned the dining area, spotting the brunette she had seen earlier sitting at the same table, tucking into her dinner. Reaching the head of the queue she requested what she would like to the two blonde women behind the counter. They looked her over as she stood, looking surprised.

'Hey, aren't you that nun? Sister Abeson?' Asked the smaller of the two.

'Sister Abbeyson.' Corrected the ginger nodding, smiling kindly. She recoiled as the other women's expression changed to one of disgust.

'You abusing kids and all?' Challenged the taller woman. Emily looked between the two women in shock and horror.

'No' Emily replied horrified 'Why would you think I would?'

'Last nun we had in here we thought was a blooming saint turned out to be a sadist child abuser.' The small blonde replied sharply. Emily paused taking in the information before replying.

'What? That's terrible! Its people like her who give the Roman Catholic Church a bad name.' Said Emily disgusted. The blondes nodded in agreement. 'What are your names?' Asked Emily.

'We are the Julies' they both said in unison. Emily smiled at this, able to see these two were the best of mates.

'Julie Saunders' said the smaller one.

'And Julie Johnson' said the taller one.

'So what happened to your other clothing Sister Abbeyson?' Asked Julie S.

'Call me Emily, I don't think being a Sister is appropriate in here' said Emily 'Same thing for the clothes. I still can practice my beliefs, without drawing attention to myself.' She explained before lifting her tray to find a table. Seeing the brunette sitting alone at a table Emily's curiosity made her approach cautiously before speaking. 'This seat available?' She asked politely.

'I guess.' The brunette replied, scanning the nun's change in clothing sceptically. As the other woman sat down the brunette looked over her face, making Emily blush slightly at the intensity of the brunette's gaze. Emily had a feeling she had some sort of resentment towards her beliefs. 'Pat Kerrigan' the brunette said eventually stretching her hand out. Looking up from her food Emily registered this acknowledgement.

'Sister Abbeyson…Emily' Emily replied hesitating before stretching her hand out to shake Pat's. Emily watched the other woman's face as their hands met, the hairs on Pat's arms lifting slightly as they contacted. Pat blinked in surprise as she felt a faint but strange sensation run up her arm. Pulling her hand back fairly quickly Emily returned to her dinner, hoping that Pat wouldn't question it. 'So what you in for?' Emily inquired casually trying to cover the awkward moment.

'Hm? Oh, stabbed my ex boyfriend in the balls.' Pat replied in a shockingly casual tone. As Emily's eyebrows rose in question Pat continued. 'He was kicking the shit out of me at the time. Self defence. Not that the courts cared.' She finished shrugging bitterly.

'Oh.' Said Emily surprised. 'I'm sorry.'

'You are in here for murder too right?' Pat inquired, surprised as Emily pulled a face. 'How in the world did you get something to shock him with that had the voltage of the National Grid?' Asked Pat, curious. Emily half smiled, Pat feeling a slight flutter in her gut as the ginger haired woman's eyes flashed sheepishly but also slightly mischievously. She felt almost physically drawn to this woman, unknown to her the metal in her clothing was pulling very slightly to the other woman's slight magnetism.

'Wouldn't you _and_ the police like to know.' Emily teased as she sipped her drink. Pat's eyebrows rose in curiosity at this bizarre behaviour. What kind of nun was this? Pat thought.

'Remind me never to upset you.' Concluded Pat, her stomach fluttering more as Emily's smile widened.

'No, I wouldn't advise making me emotional; it's a dangerous thing to do.' She said flirtatiously, enjoying the knowledge of her secret abilities despite herself. Pat stared at the other woman, her knowledge of nuns completely contradicted by this woman. In the end curiosity won over.

'What kind of nun are you?' Asked Pat, continuing rapidly as Emily blinked at the bluntness 'You dress like a nun; your accent is nun posh but you…' Pat paused looking the woman down, unsure how to explain the nun's eccentric behaviour. Smiling knowingly Emily finished it for her.

'Why am I not as dull as a regular nun telling you to repent your sins and having no knowledge of the regular world?' She asked just as bluntly. When Pat nodded she went on 'Because unlike most I wasn't born in a nunnery and I didn't live within the nunnery until I was an adult; I lived outside _with_ a nun because they didn't take in children at that particular one. Therefore had full access to the television, plus I respect if I want others to accept my beliefs I have to respect others do not have them.' She finished looking intently across at Pat. After a moment's silence Emily looked across at the Julies before inquiring 'You like them and think all nuns are sadist child abusers?'

'Only the ones I grew up with.' Pat replied stiffly. 'The last nun we had in here worked at the children's home I lived in. Bitch.' Emily scanned the other woman's face, disliking the term used, but her understanding of her sceptical views of God was growing.

'There are sinners everywhere in the world.' Emily said quietly. 'It's a shame some happened to be within the Catholic Church, as few are like that and it doesn't mean all belief in God is invalid. The crimes they committed are not done in the name of God.' Pat sniffed sceptically, still resenting the unrelenting belief in God and his 'wonderful' ways.

'Yer. Right.' Pat replied not wishing to continue this conversation. Knowing that neither of them would convert to the other beliefs Sister Abbeyson allowed the subject to drop changing the subject.

'So tell me more about this place and the people' Asked Emily, glad to be making some progress at least in settling in this place. Her time had begun…

Username:2004206 Page: 5 16/06/2010


	2. Settling in

'Abbeyson!' Called Mrs Hollamby into the young nun's cell as she stirred. 'Induction with Miss Stokes this morning, then you can go to work in the garden this afternoon. Come on move it!' She said before turning to leave. Emily stirred feebly, tired from a bad night's sleep. She hated the night call, so many inmates shouting names at her especially Natalie Buxton. Sitting up her ginger hair fell over her face before she brushed it out of her face, ignoring the usual crackle of extremely static hair. Pulling on plain clothes she pulled her metal comb across the room to her, running it briefly through her crackling hair. Groggily walking out the cell she was escorted to the wing governor's office. The day before had gone ok, she hadn't had more than tingling of annoyance in her fingers despite the many comments made by the others being perfectly clear on their opinions of her. She had made her views just as perfectly clear, minus the crude language used by the cons. Drawing level with the wing governor's office the officer knocked gesturing for her to follow in. Sitting in the swinging chair behind the desk a slightly older woman sat, standing when Emily entered.

'Sister Abbeyson…' the woman said gesturing the prison officer to leave as she stretched out her hand.

'Emily.' Corrected Emily reaching to take the other woman's hand.

'Lou Stokes.' Lou blinked in surprise as she felt the hairs on her arm rose slightly. Brushing this off Lou sat down gesturing for Emily to do the same. 'So Emily, how are you settling into Hotel Larkhall?' Asked Lou humorously.

'Ah yes, room service is immense.' Replied Emily sarcastically, picking up the joke. Lou blinked in surprise again, this time at the unexpected response.

'Were you really a nun?' Asked Lou bluntly. Emily sighed in amusement.

'Let me guess my lack of dullness defies nun stereotype?' Shot back Emily, as Lou semi nodded in agreement she went on 'Yes, Pat said something along those lines.'

'Oh you've made friends with Pat?' said Lou curious, baffled by a slight twinge of jealous she felt.

'Yes. Why?' Said Emily wondering why Lou sounded so strange.

'Just she usually keeps herself to herself.' Shrugged Lou 'She doesn't tend to bother to communicate.' Emily frowned slightly at the faint bitter note she detected in Lou's voice. 'Still, that's good for you she is a well behaved con, and has the respect of the women. Most of them anyway.' Emily nodded noting this information before thinking back to the rude blonde she had meet.

'What about Natalie Buxton?' Asked Emily, feeling the twinge of current running through her palm at the mere thought of the nonce. She had found out a lot about Buxton from the other cons.

'Buxton?' Said Lou noting the expression wore by the other woman. 'Not one I would like to meet in a dark alley.' Concluded Lou 'Or at any time or place if I could avoid it. Her and Pat are not exactly best of buddies.'

'I can imagine.' Replied Emily bitterly. Lou nodded before moving on to business. Explaining to the young nun how the prison system worked, Emily listened taking in all the new information. Once they both agreed that she understood Lou stood up and called for the prison officer to return her to the wing.

'Ok, so any issues you can report to me or an of the prison officers on G wing.' Concluded Lou smirking as Emily saluted.

'Aye, aye captain.' Said Emily as she was led out.

….

Sitting at the lunch table Pat chuckled as Emily continued to mess around throwing her metal tools in the air, somehow always catching them. This nun was crazy Pat concluded, and beautiful. Pat pushed that thought away quickly. She might be an alright person, but she was still a nun so wouldn't approve of her sexuality or her thoughts on her. Pat's smiled turned to a scowl as Buxton approached the table.

'I'd watch out if I were you.' Warned Natalie, addressing Emily before looking at Pat. 'You never know where her wandering hands are gonna go.'

'They might go to your frigging neck if you not careful nonce!' Threatened Pat blushing angrily. Natalie smirked down at the embarrassed face before noticing Emily's blank look.

'Didn't she tell you?' Asked Natalie in an infuriating tone. 'She's a dyke. That's against your religion, a sin isn't it nun?' As Emily recoiled very slightly from Pat. Realising what she was doing Emily glared up at Natalie.

'Homosexuality isn't a sin. Engaging in homosexual intercourse is.' Answered Emily her own face aflame with embarrassment. As Natalie sniggered muttering something about Pat definitely 'engaging' in muff munching Emily said angrily 'Only God can judge, it's not the place of you or me. Besides I'm sure any sin Pat may have committed out of love with a woman is nothing to what sins you have committed with _many_ men for sexual desire or _less._' She snapped, struggling to control the current running the length of her arm. Buxton sneered down at her before turning on her heel and marching away. Pat looked over the ginger's face recognising her own rage reflected in her face.

'So you still going to talk to me?' Inquired Pat slightly sarcastically recoiling as Emily scowled her eyes flashing dangerously.

'Of course I am. It's none of my concern what you do in the bedroom.' Snapped Emily angrily. 'Sorry.' She added seeing Pat's hurt expression. 'I have my beliefs you have yours. Like I said, only God has the right to judge any of us.'

'Yer, alright.' Said Pat still clearly hurt. 'We have to go work in the garden now.' She added tonelessly. Sighing Emily followed.

…

Working in the garden Emily was weeding plants at the base of the wall, thinking of Pat and her hurt expression. Feeling a twinge of guilt, Emily thought how she herself had had unclean thoughts about women in the past. Before she could stop herself her thoughts became unclean about Pat, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, feeling the electric current in her flowing downwards. Stop it, she thought harshly. She knew she couldn't. Not only because it was a sin, but because she could never lose control like that. It was too dangerous. Lost in thought she didn't notice Buxton come up behind her.

'You know I think its time we got to know each other a bit better' Came Buxton's arrogant tone. Emily spun on the spot, glaring at the other woman.

'Go away.' Emily ordered knowing she wouldn't. Laughing slightly Natalie looked her up and down.

'You know in here it's more suitable to say 'Piss off'. Hasn't your girlfriend taught you that yet?' Natalie asked sourly. Emily blushed to the roots of her ginger hair, feeling her hair grow more static, the tool in her hand sticking to her magnetism. Wanting to end this conversation before she did something stupid Emily rushed on.

'Look, I don't know what your problem is, with me, my faith or Pat who is _not _my girlfriend, but whatever it is it's your problem, please don't make it mine.' Emily said trying to keep both anger and pleading out her voice as electricity buzzed through her whole body. Buxton just looked at her amused; the nun just didn't get it.

'Sweetheart any problem I have is everyone's problem.' Answered Natalie arrogantly 'Whether or not she is or isn't your muff munching lover she likes you, so I bet she would be upset finding you with a couple of broken ribs.' Natalie said stepping towards Emily. Emily took a step back, knowing this would be ugly.

'Don't be stupid.' She said turning away to face the wall again. Refusing to take no for an answer Natalie reached out roughly grabbing the nun's shoulder.

Suddenly there was a massive bang as Natalie was thrown across the garden crashing into the mental fence ten feet away from Emily. Emily turned rapidly backing against the wall, hiding her hands behind her back with the arch of electricity that was formed between her hands. She had lost it, an electric shock had issued from her shoulder as Natalie had contacted, throwing her ten feet away. Natalie was struggling to get to her feet staring wide eyed at the young nun, clearly confused how she had been flung so far. People were gathering looking between the two women unsure what had just happened. Hollamby came rushing over having heard the loud bang.

'What's going on?' She demanded looking between the women. Natalie's confused expression deepened, quickly followed by rage. Emily closed her palms fiercely putting out the electrical arch. Natalie rose to her feet furiously, before speaking angrily.

'She just flew at me Miss' She claimed, seeing no other explanation she added 'She grabbed me and threw me here, like a fucking psycho!' Emily's eyes darted between Hollamby and Natalie; glad Natalie clearly hadn't discovered her secret but afraid being in trouble. Hollamby looked between the two knowing it didn't add up.

'As if she could throw you that far Buxton.' She concluded eventually, ignoring Natalie's noise of rage. 'Inside both of you now, you are both on report.' Emily sighed quietly they were lead inside, standing as far as she could from Natalie. Whenever they approached a gate they seemed the prison officer frowned as her noticed they seemed to move easier than usual. Emily forced herself to calm, reducing her magnet effects was far easier than her electricity. As they went in Natalie muttered fiercely under her breath.

'I don't know what you did freak, but I know you did something' she whispered angrily before being taken up to her cell. Once locked in her cell Emily broke down, tears running down her face as sparks issued from her hands. Freak…the word rung in her ears, stinging knowing it was true, and that everyone would think that if they knew her secret. Why couldn't she be normal? Emily thought desperately, and then I wouldn't be here in the first place. She needed to talk to someone, she couldn't bear hiding away. She wanted a visit from Sister Siden, the nun who had raised her, but she knew it could take weeks for a Visiting Order to go through. Sitting on the cold hard floor Emily's mind spun with her thoughts.

Username:2004206 Page: 4 16/06/2010


	3. Can you keep a secret?

Hours later Emily was cleaning her already immaculate cell when Pat came to the door. Frowning down at Emily's odd behaviour, Pat closed the door behind her before addressing the younger woman.

'What are you doing?' She demanded confused 'This cell is already immaculate.'

'OCD.' Replied Emily simply scrubbing the area Pat just walked as Pat sat on the end of her bed. 'Helps me relax.' She explained. As Emily stood up she flinched involuntarily as she brushed her whip marks. She had been very harsh on herself, angry she hadn't kept control. Pat noticed this, scowling at the brutality of the Catholic faith. Looking around satisfied Emily sat down further up the bed from Pat fiddling awkwardly with her crucifix. Noticing this Pat looked down at the crucifix, reminding herself that this woman wasn't available. Already married to God, she thought bitterly.

'Why do you do that to yourself?' She asked grimly indicating Emily's back. Emily smiled sadly a hundred reasons coming to her head. In the end she just shrugged. 'Are you ok?' Pat asked daring to move a lot closer to the ginger woman, not going unnoticed by Emily. She snorted in response to the dumb question.

'I'm twenty seven, locked away from fifteen years or more and already on report on my second day.' She replied, answering the dumb question.

'Yer I heard, Buxton right?' Pat said continuing when Emily nodded in response. 'They say it looked like you flung her across the garden' stated Pat looking disbelieving at the young nun's petit figure. When Emily didn't reply Pat realised wasn't going to get an answer to this question from the nun she went on 'What did Buxton want anyway?' She asked thinking she may get an answer to this. To her surprise Emily sighed. 'What?'

'She thinks' began Emily 'that you and me are…involved' she said blushing slightly at the suggestion 'And that you would be rather upset…if she had beaten me up' she explained trying to control the blush spreading across her whole body. Pat looked away awkwardly, trying to disguise her own blush.

'Well…' she began eventually 'We both know that's rubbish, with your beliefs and all' Pat said awkwardly.

'What, that you and I are involved or that you would be rather upset if she had beaten me up?' Challenged Emily looking Pat full in the face. Stumbling slightly, Pat replied.

'Course I would of cared if she'd beaten you up.' Pat stated defensively 'I meant the involved part, as you said before it's against your beliefs. Isn't it?' Pat challenged moving close to Emily's side. Emily felt her current flow into the side she could feel Pat close to, unable to look her in the face anymore.

'It is.' Emily said swallowing slightly 'But it's not the only reason. It's complicated.' Emily said defiantly still refusing to look at Pat. She's too close, thought Emily panic rising, I can't do this. As she felt Pat move right up to her Emily felt Pat's hand contact her chin, Pat flinching as she got a weak static shock to her hand. Pulling her chin up Emily was made to look into Pat's face blinking when she saw how close Pat was. Feeling Pat's breath on her face Emily paled as Pat moved to kiss her. 'Don't.' Emily whispered in a high pitched tone. Pulling away she stood backing to the chest of drawers.

'Why not? Tell me' said Pat confused. Emily looked at her, emotion threatening to overcome her. She wanted to explain, but she couldn't. Could she?

'Can you keep a secret?' Asked Emily quietly, her mind warning her not to do this, she barely knew this woman. But she had to tell someone, the other part of her mind contradicted, and something about this woman made her feel safe. Pat frowned slightly, wondering where this was going.

'Of course.' She replied, surprised as Emily moved to the cell door. After all it was already shut. Unknown to her Emily moved her wrist discreetly turning the lock within the door with her magnetism.

'Not like anyone else's. You have to promise not to breathe a word, not to anyone' Emily said returning to sand in front of Pat, emotion warring on her face. Pat looked into her eyes, seeing extreme fear in them. She nodded curiosity building within her. 'I can't tell you.' Said Emily continuing quickly as Pat began to protest 'But I can show you. Promise me you won't freak out.' Demanded Emily squeakily, her fear almost making her make up a story to cover this up.

'I won't.' Promised Pat, almost leaning forward. Backing into the corner away from anything Emily raised her hands in front of her, muttering a prayer to God for forgiveness before sparking her hands to life with electrical arches. Pat stared open mouthed at the impossible display she was witnessing. Shooting up she backed afraid up against the door. This couldn't be happening, it wasn't possible. Turning her hands Emily joined the two arches across both her hands, tensing to make them brighter. Seeing Pat's fear she closed her palms putting out the arches. Moving forward her face fell as Pat tried unsuccessfully to exit through the cell door.

'You promised you wouldn't freak out.' Cried Emily moving forward to the middle of the cell as Pat tried to pull the locked door open again. 'I locked it.' Explained Emily sadly 'I didn't want anyone walking in.'

'How do you…?' Asked Pat staring at Emily's lowered hands as Pat backed into the opposite corner of the cell.

'I don't know exactly.' Said Emily on the verge of crying. 'I can control it mostly, it's just when I'm angry or afraid I sometimes can't control it. I never meant to hurt anyone.' Pat tried to calm herself, now understanding how the nun had committed her crime.

'That man, he made you afraid?' Pat asked.

'He tried to rape me.' Emily said tears now running down her face 'I lashed out…I was afraid, I never meant to hurt him!' Pat stared, everything suddenly making sense.

'And Buxton…?' Pat left the sentence hanging briefly 'She made you angry?' Pat stared as Emily nodded. This was insane thought Pat, it couldn't be real. Both of them looked up as someone outside tried to open the door, shouting when they realising that they couldn't. Emily stood rapidly, moving towards the cell door as they could hear Hollamby getting more and more agitated as she tried to force the door open. Pat stared as Emily twisted her wrist and heard the lock click. What other unnatural powers did she have? Opening the cell door they looked out to see Hollamby in the state of rage.

'Hand them over!' Demanded Hollamby stretching her hand out.

'What?' Asked Emily faking innocence.

'The keys you've nicked! This door was locked!' Shouted Hollamby as Emily looked blankly at her.

'No it wasn't it must have just been stiff, it's an old door after all' Emily lied, touching her crucifix subconsciously hoping God would forgive her for this. 'I don't have any keys; you can search if you want, though it will be a waste of time.' Pat stared at the nun, noticing again that she was fiddling with her crucifix when she was anxious. Hollamby stared at the nun, thinking rapidly before concluding it wasn't worth searching.

'Fine. Bed.' Said Hollamby indicating Pat before turning away. Emily looked nervously across at Pat, who continued to stare at her before edging carefully around the nun and leaving the cell. Closing the door after her, Emily knelt before her crucifix praying to God for Pat to understand and accept her. Give her time; thought Emily, I'm sure she will come round once it sinks in. Who wouldn't be a bit scared if a seemingly normal person suddenly reveals she can control the electric field? Rising from her kneeling position, Emily crawled into bed, her thoughts spinning round the secret she had just revealed.

…..

Light poured into Emily's cell, waking her from her uneasy slumber. Bolting upright the revelations the night before came back like a flash to her. The moment of panic caused sparks to issue from her hands, and everything metal to slide towards her. Cool it; she thought quickly, no need to cause a fuss. What's done is done. Once her cell had been unlocked she rushed down the stairs, ignoring the fact she kept getting stuck to the metal bars.

Reaching the dining area she calmed herself seeing Pat wasn't there yet. Taking deep breathes she stood in line, ensuring her magnetic field was completely lowered as she approached the serving area. Reaching the Julies, she was surprised to see they seemed to be staring at her. Oh no, she thought panicking, had Pat told them? Her fork slid across her tray before she controlled herself, despite the panic rising within her.

'Yes?' She inquired casually as she could to their wide-eyed gaze. Blinking as they realised their impolite stares they resumed their work.

'We…erm. .heard about you and Buxton.' Julie J said, Emily noting the reflecting the forced casual tone.

'Yer?' Replied Emily raising her eyebrows in question, as the Julies looked between each other. 'What about it?'

'Um…we don't know exactly what you did, but whatever it was its really put Buxton's nose out of joint.' Said Julie S breathlessly. Something clicked in Emily's brain, this was admiration.

'Oh. It was nothing really, just a natural reflex.' Said Emily, knowing this was all too true.

'Well, whatever good on ya girl' said Julie J, serving her extra bacon. Turning Emily, pulled a bemused face. She hadn't been expecting that. Looking up her smile vanished, seeing Pat come into the dining area, freezing when she saw Emily. As their eyes meet, Pat could see a pleading look in Emily's eyes, begging her to understand. Moving slowly Pat moved to the queue, Emily sighing resignedly, sinking into a seat of the table they had sat the day before. What seemed hours later Pat had collected her breakfast and after a long pause she moved to sit with Emily.

'Morning.' Said Emily carefully, getting a grunt in reply. There was a long awkward silence as Emily struggled to think of what to say. Nobody ever showed you how to approach explaining you had unnatural powers. 'Pat…' Emily whispered, reaching across to take Pat's hand. Pat stiffened now knowing why the hairs on her arm stood on end. Looking up slowly she meet Emily's eyes, seeing fear behind her eyes, more than Pat felt herself. Overnight Pat had concluded that the young nun meant no harm; she was just a lost little girl afraid of what she could do, or what would be done to her if society found out. Clearing her throat Pat attempted to put all this into words.

'Jesus you two get a room.' Buxton said appearing out of nowhere. Pat flinched as she felt an increase in current running beside her hand before Emily jerked her hand back and leant away.

'Go away.' Ordered Emily, determined not to react this time.

'Or what?' Challenged Buxton watching Emily closely. 'You somehow going to throw me ten feet again freak? Maybe we'll get to see your secret.' Emily stiffened at the last bit, standing up rapidly picking her tray up. 'Oil! Where you going?' Demanded Natalie stepping in front of the young nun blocking her way.

'Away from you.' Stated Emily trying to step round Natalie. Side stepping in the way Natalie smirked as she saw Emily's temper rising. Looking quickly at Emily Pat sensed a need to prevent Natalie's taunts or Emily's secret may be revealed despite herself.

'Piss off Buxton.' Snapped Pat rising to stand alongside the two women. Natalie looked round at Pat sneering.

'Aww, coming to protect your girlfriend?' Taunted Natalie making Emily flush angrily. Watching the angry face as she walked away placing her tray down Natalie could see that she was almost at breaking point. 'Isn't your God here to protect you?' Continued Natalie lapping up the effect she was having. 'Or has he abandoned you due to your sinful fanny licking?'

Suddenly there was a strong wind that blew through Emily's hair, the rest of the wing feeling its chill. Seeing red Emily couldn't control it as electricity issued from her clutched fists and began to twist in arches around her whole body. Everyone stared opened mouthed as this unnatural scene unfolded. The smirk on Natalie's face was quickly replaced by wide eyed fear as she saw the young nun's temper visible in the brightness of the electricity circling her. Natalie's eyes widened further as she saw that Emily's eyes were fixed on her, knowing that surely it was her she would lash out on. Emily tensed, shaking as her rage boiled away inside, making her electric field increase, starting to fork outwards from her.

'What are you doing freak?' Shrieked Natalie her voice filled with fear. Her anger only heightened by this comment the forking from her ring of electricity increased as everyone screamed running for cover. Pat watched on, fear for herself meet with fear for the poor woman struggling to control her temper. Pat darted forward, dodging in and out of the forks of electricity that were issuing from the young nun.

'Emily! Calm down!' Shouted Pat coming up right beside the nun. Looking into her face Pat could see Emily eyes were fixed on Buxton, as her hair wiped around her face. Tensing completely Emily shut her eyes as she pulled her arms fiercely into her chest, her anger climaxing forming a solid ball of electricity before exploding outwards. A solid wall of electricity issued from her chest in a sphere shape as it widened in a split second sending everyone it hit flying. Pat was thrown across the room, landing with a crack at the servery door; Natalie was thrown back against the metal gate leading to the stairs before Emily finally removed the electric field around her. Opening her eyes Emily looked around her at the scene of devastation, everybody around her lay unconscious, the only ones who weren't stood at the other end of the wing, still looking frazzled. Slowly the bodies round her began to stir, but as Emily looked across she saw Pat wasn't moving.

'Pat!' Emily shouted darting across to the still woman. Reaching down Emily felt sick as she picked up no pulse. 'No!' She screamed shaking Pat fiercely. People began gathering around the young nun nervously beginning to understand what had happened. Taking Pat's limp hand to her lips holding on tightly, Emily muttered a pray realising what she had to do. Forming a small arch of electricity in her palm Emily pushed her hand down on Pat's chest. Pat's body jolted as the electricity made contact but no pulse returned to her. Trying again, Emily increased the arch slightly before contacting Pat's chest again. Repeating this again and again Emily began to cry silently 'Please Pat come back to me…' she whispered into the brunette's ear before contacting the other woman's chest for a fifth and final time. This time as Pat's body jolted Emily felt a weak pulse in Pat's wrist. As Pat began to breathe strained breath she slowly opened her eyes to look at the scene around her. Pat stirred feebly, feeling like she had been hit by a ten truck bus.

'I'm so sorry' whimpered Emily, tears now flowing uncontrolled down her cheeks.

'You…really are…going to be the death of me' gasped Pat before lapsing into unconsciousness. Emily smiled down at the unconscious woman, sure now she was going to be ok. Her happiness didn't last long though, as she looked up at all the terrified faces around her. They knew her secret. Opening her mouth Emily thought desperately of something to say. Before words could form though there was a cry from the metal gate. Looking over Emily paled as she saw Natalie, her face covered in blood which she seemed to be coughing up. Hollamby went to the blonde woman's side, shaking as she began to radio for an ambulance.

'No!' Shouted Emily before Hollamby could speak, immense static started coming from the radio as Emily tensed. Everyone flinched away as she spoke, clearly still very afraid of the nun. As Hollamby looked alarmed down at Natalie Emily continued to explain. 'Let me have a look at her…then you can radio for an ambulance.'

Moving to Natalie's side the barely conscious woman squirmed as the nun knelt beside her looking down at her.

'Hush, I'm not going to hurt you.' Said Emily continuing in answer to Natalie's accusing glare. 'By the looks of it you're not gonna live much longer if you don't let me look at you.' She snapped her glare matching the blonde's. Reluctantly Natalie stopped moving to let Emily listen to her heart beat. 'By the looks of it one of the arteries to you heart has been knocked out of place, and the blood from your heart is flowing into the wrong part of your lungs.' She said looking worried despite her attempt to mask it. 'I'm going to try and push it back into place.' She raised her voice to tell the gathered crowd then turned back to the petrified Natalie. Muttering a prayer Emily concentrated as she formed her arch of electricity before striking it into a specific spot on Natalie's chest…

Username:2004206 Page: 6 28/06/2010


	4. Aftershock

Emily sat in the dining hall, looking round at the faces that were staring at her, looking away when they saw her notice. Her outburst a couple of days ago had obviously left them in fear. Pat was almost back to normal, though still a bit fragile and seemed to be the only one treating her normally, despite being the most hurt by her outburst. Emily had managed to knock Natalie's artery back into place, but there had been a lot of blood in Natalie's lungs and she had had to have her lungs drained of liquid down on the hospital wing. Dr Dunlop had wanted to transfer her to the local hospital but at Lou's insistence he performed the operation himself. Natalie was back on the wing now, still finding breathing difficult. Looking round Emily sighed, she had hoped that now everyone knew about her she would feel better but all she felt was a freak. To her surprise Lou appeared to pick up on the mood and came to her rescue.

'So, Emily' Lou began smiling kindly, though slightly nervously down at the young nun 'How about you explain to the wing about what your…abilities?' Emily stared at Lou, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone seemed to recoil away from the nun fearing she would have another explosion.

'I…don't know if that's wise Miss,' replied Emily 'I don't think people want to know' she added when realised it sounded like she might lose it again.

'I just think it might help for people to understand better.' Lou responded calmly, shrugging slightly. Looking around Emily was surprised to see curiosity emerging beneath the anxious expressions.

'I would like to know' came a small voice, looking past Lou as she turned Emily saw Janine sitting a couple of tables away, fidgeting nervously as Natalie glared across the table at her, before approaching the nun. 'I mean, its pretty cool…the whole electricity thing…terrifying…but pretty cool' Emily couldn't help but laugh at the comment, her laugh ringing out in such a soft noise everyone else couldn't help but chuckle. The only silent one was Natalie who glared at the floor, not stupid enough to comment.

'Erm…ok then. If you wish.' Said Emily, raising her hand to form a small arch of electricity between her finger and thumb. She saw everyone including Janine recoil slightly in anxiety before looking closely at the bright arch.

'Wow…' whispered Janine fascinated 'Wicked…' Emily had to smile at the child-like enthusiasm. Closing her hand she put out the arch, partly to show her audience she could safely. Looking around her, her smile widened as she saw awe overtaking fear in people's expressions. All but one. Watching Emily saw Buxton rise from her seat to sulk off to her cell.

'There a problem Natalie?' Emily inquired keeping the cold tone to the edge of her voice. Natalie spun on the spot, her anger evident in her face.

'No. Why would some static bitch with electricity exploding out of her possibly be a problem?' Natalie snapped hoarsely back sarcastically her voice dripping with bitterness. Behind her the gate swung round quite sharply slowing slightly to knock Natalie with a small amount of force on the back of her head and almost causing her to fall forward. Looking quickly from the gate to Emily she could see the mischievous glint in the nun's eyes.

'I'm also a magnetic bitch.' Replied Emily smugly as everyone sniggered as Natalie stormed away, even Lou unable to stop herself smiling.

'I would suggest you don't make that a habit.' Lou warned softly 'I can't approve of bad behaviour even with super powers, even with Natalie.'

'Well you could never prove it was me' Emily smiled back, her eyes full of mischief. Lou raised her eyebrow at this; still unable to believe this woman was a nun.

'So why did…it…get out of control last time?' Asked Lou curiously, fairly sure of the answer.

'Exactly that. Emotionally I lost control.' Explained Emily her smile fading. 'It's always been like that. Usually when I am angry or afraid. Its far worse than that if I am afraid.' Lou looked down at the young woman's face, recognising grief in the sad expression.

'So what if…you know…you have a shag?' Interrupted Janine her curiosity getting the better of her. As everyone else shot her a cynical look she rushed to defend herself. 'Well you said if you lose control...' Janine said her voice trailing off.

'No, no.' Said Emily quickly seeing the young woman's embarrassment 'It's a fair question. Simple answer is I can't..."have a shag" ' She answered whilst doing quote gestures with her hands.

'What...not ever?' Said Tina open mouthed. 'No hanky panky?' Torn between sadness and humour at the shock on Tina's face, Emily looked down chuckling before answering.

'Well let's put it this way' replied Emily sighing 'The only person I ever kissed ended up unconscious for six hours. So no, no hanky panky.' She felt Pat's eyes on her, who now knowing she understood why she hadn't let her kiss her. She had been protecting her. Feeling sadness creep into her veins Pat looked away from the young nun who was now answering endless questions by her audience, explaining how being a nun meant she could live a controlled life, and find a purpose. Pat listened silently, understanding dawning on her, and the sadness that came with it. Unknown to them, a certain figure was watching from the top banister. Natalie glared down at the ginger woman, a darkly content smile creeping onto her lips as a twinkle sparkled in her eyes.

Username:2004206 Page: 2 15/09/2010


End file.
